1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a polymeric alumina sol in a non-aqueous solution and a process for manufacturing a polycrystalline alumina fiber from the polymeric alumina sol. The alumina sol has a high viscosity and an excellent spinning properties for manufacturing an inorganic alumina fiber and use for coating and binder materials when compared to a colloidal sol in a aqueous solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known polymeric alumina sols. Such polymeric alumina sols have a low viscosity colloidal state so that such polymeric alumina sols do not exhibit an optimum viscosity and workability for spinning. Therefore, such alumina sols require the addition of soluble high polymers such as a polyethylene oxide for spinning.